1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to a RF (Radio Frequency) microwave connector for telecommunication.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. A conventional coaxial microwave connector consists of a plug and a receptacle, in which the plug has a female terminal 10. Two opposite contact plates 11 are disposed at one side of the female terminal 10 and a stop plate 12 is disposed at another side thereof. A slit 121 exists in the stop plate 12. The contact plates 11 are used to clamp a male terminal of the receptacle. The slit 121 is used to allow the inner wires 131 of a coaxial cable 13 to be passed through it and welded on the upper side of the female terminal 10, as FIG. 1B shows.
Please refer to 2A and 2B. Another conventional coaxial microwave connector, a plug thereof has a female terminal 20. Two opposite contact plates 21 are disposed at one side of the female terminal 20 and opposite stop plate 22 and raised plate 23 are disposed at another side thereof, in which a slit 221 exists in the stop plate 22. The contact plates 21 are used to clamp a male terminal of a receptacle. The slit 221 is used to allow the inner wires 241 of a coaxial cable 24 to be passed through it and welded at the upper side of the female terminal 20, as FIG. 2B shows.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,653 entitled “super mini coaxial microwave connector” discloses a plug and a receptacle, in which the plug has a metal housing; the metal housing is connected to an insulator and a female terminal is connected with the hollow portion of the insulator. Please refer to FIG. 3. A female terminal 30 has two opposite contact plates 31 and two opposite stop plates 32 and an upper plate 33. The contact plates 31 are used to clamp a male terminal of the plug and inner wires 361 of a coaxial cable 36 are welded on the upper plate 33 and between the stop plates 32.
The manufacturing way welding the coaxial cable and the female terminal manually mentioned above cannot be replaced with an automatic machine manufacturing way, it is labor and time wasting.
Please refer to FIGS. 4A to 4C. Two opposite contact plates 41 are disposed at one end of another kind of known coaxial microwave connector 40 and a clamping section 42 is disposed at another end thereof. Two contact plates 41 are used to clamp a male terminal of a receptacle. The bottom of the clamping section 42 is formed as an arc shape and a bendable edge 421 is extended upward from one side of the bottom thereof. Inner wires 431 of a coaxial cable 43 are wrapped in between the bottom of the clamping section 42 and the bended bendable edge 421, as FIG. 4B shows.
Although an automatic machine can replace manual labor in the manufacturing way clamping the inner wires 431 of the coaxial cable 43 tightly by bending the bendable edge 421 of the clamping section 42 mentioned above is rather labor and time saving, the bendable edge 421 is very long and a more sophisticated and expensive bending facility is needed to bend the bendable edge 421 into a half circle type smoothly to contact closely with another edge of the arc bottom. If the bended radian of the bendable edge 421 is not smooth so that it cannot contact closely with another edge of the arc bottom of the clamping section 42, this will influence the function clamping the inner wires 431 closely and further influence the transmission quality of the connector and produce a bad product.